


Explorations of the Universe

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collections, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Drabbles and Ficlets containing possibly every pair perhaps.<br/>Pairings and additional information listed before each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Troubles

One sided Jean/Mina  
Reiner/Mina  
Bertholdt/Marco  
 Modern AU  
August 26, 2014 7 AM

* * *

 

"Give it another go. This time should work."

Funny, they'd been saying that for the past few hours. Yet here they still were, still slaving over the same car piece, still slaving around in the heat of the day all for a single problem.

"Did you take them out and made sure they were dry? You know they never work if they're even a drop wet." Even though the advice is meant in the best of ways, he can't help but glare towards the other in a slightly harsh tone.

"I know what I'm doing pigtails. Calm yourself and let me work."

"Just trying to help jeez. I guess I should've asked Reiner, he wouldn't be snapping like this."

His ratchet stops clicking for a moment, tearing away from the engine long enough to give another harsh glare. "I'm just as good as that over muscular brat! Hell, I'm better than him! I see how it is Carolina."

Mina gives a small laugh, pulling her legs up to her chest again and fiddling with the assortment of bracelets collected on her arm. "I know you are Jean. I'm only teasing you. "

"Teasing or not, I'm better." Jean gave another huff before returning to unscrewing the spark plugs and mumbling to himself. Once they finally come loose, he inspects each one in his hand, checking for any damage or water he mumbles again before turning to glance at her once more. "I get you've had that crush on Braun since like, kindergarten, but you don't always have to bring him up. It--"

He's biting down on is tongue before he continues, stopping himself from continuing before he says too much. "It gets annoying."

She doesn't seem to notice the hesitation, though her cheeks flush a light pink. "It hasn't been since Kindergarten. God." Despite her protests, Jean can see her tugging at her pigtails, a sure tell sign of her nervousness. "Don't worry Jeanny-Boy. He could never replace you as my mechanic. No matter how good he is."

"Tch." He's clicking his tongue, returning to discovering the problem as he ignores her continual ramblings. Somehow they always end up taking a turn to Reiner, his and Mina's shared classes, the cafe Mina held a part time at where Reiner visited.

"Try now," he mutters bitterly, cutting off some rendezvous at the amusement park she had with him, almost seeming like a double date as Bertholdt and Marco had shown up. Yet another friend he'd lost to the duo.

The roar of the engine brings the grin to his face and he can't help the "Yes!" as he wipes his hands on the towel tucked into his belt, smiling up towards Mina as she peers from out the window. "See! What I tell you Carolina! Better than Braun."

"Thank you Jean!" Mina climbs out from her seat, almost tackling the other in a hug with a satisfied hum. "Knew you could do it! Who needs Reiner when I've got you huh?"

Her sentence doesn't help the sudden constriction is his chest, and he just laughs nervously. "Yeah, well don't tell him that alright. Go and get going. You have another date with him don't you?"

"W Well, he hasn't actually asked me out. We're just, sort of testing the waters."

"No? He better get a move on, what if someone else beats him to it?" The irony of the situation presses at his chest again. It's a bit difficult to see straight as he watches her smile grow fonder.

"I think he will...I'm, happy. Ah but I should get going. Do you need me to drop you off on the way?" She blinks at his waving off, watching him focus on cleaning off the tools and biting on his lip.

"I’ll be fine Pigtails I took my bike here I can take it back. I'll just put my tools in your garage again." For a minute, Jean stares down at his ratchet again, mind racing with possibilities. "I'll lock up."

"Thanks again Jean."

The bitter sweet taste in his mouth only grows as he watches her climb back into the driver’s seat and wave, pulling away with another smile and no doubtly dialing /HIS/ number.

".....Anything for you Mina...."

 


	2. Old Habits

Marco/Annie   
Modern AU   
August 26, 2014 7:55 AM

* * *

 

As the glaring death stare bores down at him from the few steps up, Marco's chest gives a small erratic beat, the smile never fully disappearing as he takes her in. Blonde hair still hanging loosely around her, blue eyes still clear and sharp despite the obvious lack of sleep she's been getting. The hoodie is baggy, falling half way down her thighs as her only protection against the cold. She'd refuse to put any other clothing on as she followed him out. It was almost impossible to find her in it, save for the slight bulge from her stomach area, one that's been growing for a few months now

"I'll be back in a couple hours. You just get some rest alright? You really need it." His lips find hers, pressing lightly into the kiss and only giving a bit more force when she kisses him back. Annie was never good at showing her emotions, always so hesitant in everything.

"Fine. But hurry up. If I feel another kick to the gut while your gone I'm going to break something. I'm not responsible for whatever it is." Anyone else it would've been a joke, but she's serious, and Marco begins to see what errands he can cut from his list to return home quickly. Her small hums bring him back. "And get me some more watermelon yeah? It's always giving me cravings for sweets."

Another errand. He gives a small nod and files it away in the back of his mind to remember when he reaches the store. "Got it. Take care of yourself. Mina's and Jean's numbers are on the fridge." Marco produces another smile before stepping away from the home, keys swinging on his finger.

"Marco wait."

Her fingers are curled around the fabric of his sleeve, and he gazes down now, tilting his head to the side as he takes in the flicker of embarrassment in her eyes. Something not done too often.

"Is everything okay?"

She gives a frown and soon her leg is giving a sharp kick to his leg, the sudden impact causing his to let out a small groan of pain and bend over, just slightly. The frown gives way to a smirk of amusement as she presses a kiss to his cheek, waving in satisfaction a goodbye before marching back up the steps and closing the door behind her.

Old habits die hard, it seemed.


	3. Afterglow

Bertholdt/Marco   
Modern/Canon (interpretation )   
August 26, 20147:30 AM

* * *

 

He's perhaps the most beautiful at times like this. As his chest steadies itself to a regular breathing pattern, how his bangs stick to his forehead, still lightly slick with beads of perspiration. His eyelids fluttered every now and then, no doubt from the dreams of light snoozing, and his lips are parted slightly, giving incoherent mumbles.

There was no questioning it. Bertholdt Fubar was a picture of perfection, despite all his claims otherwise. Perhaps it was seeing him there, lying in /HIS/ bed with one arm looping around /HIS/ waist that made it all the more for Marco. That at the end of the day he was still the one being chosen. Not Annie, not Reiner. It's him.

Careful not to disturb the already napping male, Marco works quietly to pull the blanket from under them, voice dropping to an almost silent mumble as he cradles Bertholdt in his arms, lifting him and readjusting him like one would a baby.

"Shh shh. Everything's alright... continue sleeping..." He lightly coos as he finishes pulling the blanket away, pulling it back over them as he once again lays himself. Bertholdt shifts beside him, only to reclaim his hand's spot on Marco's waist before letting out a sharp exhale through his nose, smile breaking through his sleep.

Despite the draining feeling in his body, the slight ache in his lower back, Marco can't help but feel fully awake and need to watch him, studying the face he's memorized so many times, continuously finding differences from the sleeping and awake Bertholdt. He's so much more calm, there's no feel of nervousness or doubt. The sadness disappears from his face, and maybe it's just his afterglow but Bertholdt seems brighter for it.

Marco loves it. He loves everything about him. His nervous habits from just talking to when they're together like this. The timid smile he manages to get out of him, the color of green in his eyes that Marco could watch for hours as it darkened or lightened in time with his moods. Every bit of him is perfect and Marco doesn't know any way to fully explain to him just what he sees.

It's nervous, but eventually he manages to rest his head against is chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heartbeat and managing a lazy smile. His second favorite sound, just after his voice. The sound of his life.

"I love you," he mumbles it to himself, fully aware the other couldn't possibly hear him before letting sleep final take him.


	4. Maybe

Mikasa/Annie  
Canon timeline  

3/24/2016   
7:40 PM

* * *

 

 

Maybe there could have been something between them. In some distant future, an alternate reality to theirs that didn’t cover them in blood, in each other’s.  

 

Perhaps in that world they would catch each other’s eyes, as it might have been in their first days at camp. There would be a hint of warmth behind the confident smile and ice blue eyes. The pounding in her chest wouldn’t be from suspicion or hate or even fear.

 

The walk besides would possibly leave her dizzy and breathless. Watching her hands wouldn’t be in defense but hope.

 

It wouldn’t be bitter, the tone in her voice. It’d be welcoming, maybe even warm and teasing.

 

Maybe in that alternate plane it would be a chance for something more.

 


End file.
